Connections
by Lovelylady90
Summary: Draco Malfoy’s life changes drastically when his mother dies, he goes back to school for his last year and Hermione is the only person who tries to help. They soon become friends but will it turn to more.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Draco Malfoy's life changes drastically when his mother dies, he goes back to school for his last year and Hermione is the only person who tries to help. They soon become friends but will it turn to more.

**Rated: **M

**Genre: **Romance

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

Chapter one – Connections

Draco Malfoy sat in the heads compartment on the Hogwarts Express he was head boy for his last year. The compartment doors slide open and Hermione Granger walks in. Draco hung his head and avoided eye contact with her.

"Malfoy" Hermione greeted.

"Granger" Draco muttered back he then turned to face the window and made no effort to talk or insult her.

"Malfoy, Malfoy." Draco just ignored her. "Draco Malfoy will you listen to me." She shouted

"Alright keep your hair on." He shouted back getting slightly angry at her outburst. _There's me here trying to mind my own business and she has to butt in._

"Look I just want to say I'm sorry about your mother's death, she didn't deserve it. I also want to call a truce since we have to live together and shit, alright Malfoy."

"What ever mudblood."

"Alright Ferret"

"Oh and by the way mudblood I don't need your sympathy."

"Save me the whole pureblood lecture 'cos I'm sick and tired of it. I have never done anything wrong." Hermione turned to the door, pulled it open. "If you want anyone to talk to about it I'm here, I know how it feels to loose someone you care about." With that she walked out and slammed the door leaving Draco sat there with his mouth hanging open.

_Shit she's right she hasn't done anything wrong. I wonder if she knows how cute she looks when she's ang… whoa where did that come from I don't like her do I? _"What he fuck is wrong with me!" He shouted.

Meanwhile Hermione was walking to Harry and Ron's compartment _Stupid little ferret thinks he so good thinks he's better then me, he's lucky I didn't hex his ass to next week with all the pain his father has caused me, he seems to forget that. _ When she got there she slide the door open and walked in, being too lost in her thoughts she didn't notice what was going on in front of her. _Omg I can't believe how insensitive he is doesn't he know- wait is that Ron and Lavender. _"Omg how could you Ron, how could you" she turned around and ran tears streaming down her face she ran into someone but continued running until she came to the heads compartment finding it empty she curled up and cried.

Draco had left the heads compartment to patrol when he saw Granger running towards him, he moved so he was in her way and stood there with a smirk on his face, he opened his mouth to speak but she just barged past him and stormed into the heads compartment, she had tears streaming down her face. Going into the compartment he took the seat opposite her.

"Granger, what's up?" he asked looking out of the window to hide the look of worry that was on his face.

"As if you care about a stupid fucking mudblood" she snapped back

"Hey don't call yourself that."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not as effective when you call it yourself. (She let out a little chuckle,) Now come on and tell me what's the matter."

"I just caught Ron snogging Lavender."

"So why are you upset?"

"I've been dating Ron for 3 weeks and now he's just gone and thrown it all away."

"What you were going out with weasel. (Hermione nodded) ok he is so not worth your tears, I've said worse to you and you don't cry about it do you? (She shock her head) Thought not so why you crying about this dry your eyes and go back and face him show him what he's lost."

"You just made sense Malfoy thank you, your right I'll do that. (She dried her eyes straightened her uniform) Thank you Malfoy."

"No problems just don't tell anyone I helped you okay."

Hermione shock her head and laughed before opening the door she glanced back at Draco and started walking when she walked into something solid. Looking up she saw it was Ron.

"Ronald, what do you want?" She demanded

"Ferret out now" Ron commanded

"You know what weasel no." Draco replied with a smirk he winked softly at Hermione who laughed.

"I said get o..." Ron Started

"Ron shut the fuck up and get out of the heads compartment I don't want to set eyes on you again. Were through. It's over." Hermione said whilst Draco stood behind her.

"But Hermmy." "No buts Ronald. Get out." Ron walked out of the compartment.

_I could just kill him! _Hermione thought.

"I wouldn't do that Granger but then again it would be funny." Draco advised.

"Do what Malfoy."

"What you've just said"

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did you said 'I could just kill him'"

_Shit she did say it right or did I imagine it. God she's so. Stop brain no. _ Draco thought.

"Malfoy I'm so what"

"Nothing"_ did I say that out loud shit I must be careful. Time to find my so called friends._

Draco got up and walked out of the compartment leaving Hermione alone, she got out her diary and started writing.

**1st September **

**I'm on the train returning back to Hogwarts and the funny thing just happened. Well first of all me and Ron are just so over he was cheating on me. He then came down to see me I ordered him out. Then I said I could just kill him in my head and Malfoy heard, I think I can hear his thoughts as well it's so weird I'll talk to Dumbledore about it later.**

**Hermione Claire Rose**

Hermione but her diary away and changed into her robes. As she was pinning her head girl badge on Draco came in and started getting changed, she sat down in her seat and watched him take his top off. _God he has such a fine ass and those abs mmm Wait what if he can hear my thoughts then he just heard that shit NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO_ she thought but screaming the last part in her head. Draco jumped out of his skin when she screamed the last part and looked at her.

"Think you could scream any louder Granger." He said smirking having heard all of her little speech in her head.

"Shit, I think we better go to see the headmaster about this Malfoy."

"Your right we will go after dinner now if you don't mind me I'm going to get my fine ass changed." He replied with a smirk.

"Sorry I'll not think."

"Hey no probs but I won't say anything either"

"Thanks"

The train shortly arrived at the station, the two heads made sure the first years went with Hagrid before getting into the heads carriage. They got the shock of their lives when they saw Dumbledore there.

"Good evening Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger or should I say Miss Rose." Dumbledore said.

"Miss Rose will be fine sir." Replied Hermione.

_Rose where have I heard that before think Dray think oh yes now I remember Draco thought._

"Wait your pureblood?" Draco asked.

"Yes why."

"That explains why we can read each others thoughts."

The students got plunged forward has the carriage stopped outside of the school. Draco went to leave when Hermione but a hand on his arm.

"Wait you have to explain."

Draco leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "I will while we eat in your head okay."

"Fine"

They walked into the great hall as soon as they had sat down McGonagall fetched the first years in to be sorted. While that was going on Draco started explaining what the connection is

**A/N Hermione's thoughts in normal italics Draco's in bold italics.**

_Get started then ferret explain._

**_Ok keep your hair on. Right where to start. Oh yes I need you to tell me when you found out you were Hermione Claire Rose and not Hermione Jane Granger._**

_How did you know my full name?_

_**I'll explain in a minute just answer me**_

_Ok at the end of last year I found out who my parents were and that I was special. I also stayed with my real parents the Rose's for the last week of the holidays._

_**Well that explains why the connection has only just started then.**_

_Wait. What connection?_

_**I'm just about to explain that.**_

The sorting had finished and the dinner plates filled up everyone started to eat including both of the heads.

"Hermione what's wrong." Harry asked

_Hold that thought _"Harry I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment just leave me in peace until dinners over ok." Harry nodded _Sorry Harry started talking to me_

_**No probs what you tell potter**_

_I wasn't in the mood _

_**Women**_

_I heard that_

_**Shit**_

_Well carry on_

_**Yes well oh yeah as I was saying this connection we have is a psychic link we've had it since birth but because you had to be taken away and ended up living with muggles it got suppressed until you found your real family.**_

_That's why I've had the feeling I had lost someone _

**_Basically yes but we'll not mention that again. Oh we can also send images and feel each other emotions _**

_Really?_

_**Yes**_

_Cool this is going to be fun hahaha sorry._

_**Never mind well I think we should start and be friends deal **_

_Yes deal. One more thing is there anyway to block each other out._

**_None that I know of shush now Dumbledore is standing._**

Both students stopped talking to each other and turned all there attention to the headmaster.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. If you didn't already know this years head boy is Draco Malfoy and head Girl is Hermione Rose also known as Hermione Granger will you two come with me the rest of you go to your common rooms Goodnight."

"Hermione you didn't tell us you had changed your name." Harry said.

"I know okay quickly. I'm pureblood and I found out end of last year I have only told a few people so keep it quite okay." she replied Harry nodded his head as she sped off. He sat back down and watched her as she went up to Malfoy shook his hand and headed to Dumbledore. Harry just got up and headed to Gryffindor. The headmaster led the way to the head dorm.

_**Bored now do you think the old fart will hurry up.**_

_Shut up Malfoy._

**_Please call me Draco Hermione. Oh and by the way what's going on with you and potter._**

_Nothing why._

_**Because he couldn't keep his eyes off of you.**_

_We're just good friends that's all._

**_Ok. I'm bored I know what._**

_What Draco_

_**Hermione**_

_What_

_**Nothing**_

_Ok_

_**Hermione **_

_WHAT _she screamed

_**Ouch we're here at last yey.**_

_Ok now will you please get out of my head?_

_**Okay**_

"This is the entrance to your dorm don't tell anyone your password. Over the weekend you can have people stop over but if it's a mixed sex event then you will have to sleep in the living area alright now decide your password between you." Dumbledore said he was amazed when they both stayed quiet before Draco finally spoke

"Connections we want the password to be connections"

"Okay" Dumbledore tapped the statue with his wand three times and said "Connections" The statue came to life it walked down the corridor and pushed put its arm into a slot. The space where the statue had stood opened up to show a staircase.

"This is where I leave you two. Just one other thing please get along with each others friends." Dumbledore winked before walking away as the two heads walked up the stairs to their shared dorm.

They entered the common room it was double the size of a usual common room it had 2 bookcases, 2 sofas one green and red the other silver and gold. In one corner was a big flat screen TV with a DVD player and a big cupboard full of DVDs. In the centre of the room was a staircase leading up to the second floor, here there was a kitchen and 3 doors. They decided to check the middle door first it was the joint bathroom. The bathroom had marble floors a swimming pool sized bath 2 showers, 2 sinks each with there own mirror. Coming out of the room, the door on the left had a silver dragon on it and the door on the right had a gold rose on it.

_I bet that ones Draco's whilst this ones mine. _Hermione went through the door on the right into her room. Draco went into the one on the left his room was a fair size nothing compared to the one at his home. It had dark green walls the bed had silver covers his room had a walk in dresser and a desk. There were 2 doors leading out one went to the joint bathroom the other went out to the joint balcony which over looked the Quidditch pitch and the lake. He went back inside and settled down for an early night.

Meanwhile Hermione was checking out her room it had deep red walls a walk in dresser, a desk and the bad covers were gold. Her room had 2 doors leading to the joint bathroom the other lead to a joint balcony overlooking the Quidditch pitch and the lake. She went back inside and got into bed when she started talking to Draco.

_Mal-Draco what do you think will happen now._

_**What do you mean?**_

_I mean us_

_**There is no us**_

_As long as we have this connection there is an us can I ask you a personal question?_

_**Okay but I can't promise anything.**_

_Well do you believe in whatever your father taught you?_

_**Hermione why do you ask that.**_

_Because your father killed my best muggle friend Tessa in the war to spite me and I heard that your father taught you all about the dark arts._

**_Oh Hermione I'm sorry for any pain my father caused you and to be truthful I believed what he taught me was true until I met you._**

_Why until you met me_

_**Well you were everything I was brought up to hate yet you were top in class you was you and I connected with that.**_

_Draco how do you fell about me?_

_**I think that you are sassy and funny and friendly also I think that you will be a great friend for me.**_

_I didn't mean that._

**_I know but I don't know if I can answer that just now. Anyway how you feeling wait why you crying._**

Something had stirred within Hermione when Draco said that.

_Wait that feeling doesn't mean I'm …_

TBC

**A/n: **cliff-hanger already so flame me you either love 'em or hate em so review

Lovelylady90


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Draco Malfoy's life changes drastically when his mother dies, he goes back to school for his last year and Hermione is the only person who tries to help. They soon become friends but will it turn to more.

**Rated: **M

**Genre: **Romance

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada zilch

**_I know but I don't know if I can answer that just now. Anyway how you feeling? Wait why you crying._**

Something had stirred within Hermione when Draco said that.

_Wait that feeling doesn't mean I'm …_

Chapter two – Connections

**A/N: Hermione's thoughts normal italics and Draco's thoughts bold italics**

_Wait that feeling doesn't mean I'm falling_

_**Hermione I can hear you.**_

_What oh ok night Draco!_

_**Night.**_

The head students both fell asleep trying to think of a way to keep their thoughts to themselves.

Two weeks had passed by before anything interesting happened at Hogwarts. Draco and Hermione still heard each others thoughts; they had decided to keep it to themselves. It was an ordinary Monday morning Draco was moaning of school and another week of lessons, Hermione however was thinking about coursework and lessons.

_**Hermione do you have to think good thoughts about school on a Monday.**_

_Shut it _

_**Make me **_

_You slimy little ferret shut your mouth or ill shut it for you._ Hermione just imagined a brick wall form in her mind and all was peaceful. _Ha I made the stupid ferret shut up hahaha._

**_Hermione OI MUDBLOOD oh just ignore me then wait how can you go so long with out thinking. _**Draco looked up from his breakfast to see Hermione talking to Ginny Weasley, he was getting slightly angry that she was ignoring him. He stood up and strode over to her forgetting that people were all around.

"Granger what gives you the right to ignore me." He demanded.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Ginny got there first. "Look ferret you didn't say anything for her to answer to."

"I did and H-Granger knows what I'm talking about." He counted

"Malfoy I didn't ignore you, I just haven't heard a peep out of you for 10 minutes." Hermione told him sternly

"But that's impossible." He said meekly

"Hermione, Malfoy what on earth is going on." Ginny demanded

"Nothing Gin."

"Hermione Jane Granger tell me this instance."

"Okay but not here Dr-Malfoy take her to our common room, I've got to have a word with Dumbledore ok."

"Alright but be quick we got classes."

Draco and Ginny walked up to the heads common room in silence while Hermione walked up to the staff table.

"Professor Dumbledore sir could I have a word outside please?"

"Sure Miss Rose." Dumbledore stood up and lead Hermione out side.

"Sir I asked you to call me Miss Granger."

"True but that's not your name anymore, anyway what is it you want."

"You know about the connection me and Draco's got right. (Dumbledore nodded his head) well Ginny is getting a little bit too suspicious and I was wondering if me Ginny and Draco could have to day off lessons so we can discuss it. Please sir."

"Sure Miss Granger I will let your teachers know now good luck."

"Thank you sir."

Hermione walked to the heads common room to find Ginny and Draco in a shouting match both had their wands held out.

"_Accio wands_" both wands flew into Hermione's hand. "I can't leave you alone for five minutes without a fight happening eh Dray. I have also got us the day off school as well."

"Nice one Herm can I talk to you in my room a second." Draco asked neither of them noticing the red heads jaw drop.

"Gin I'll be back in a few minutes make yourself at home here ok."

"Yeah sure 'Mione"

Hermione and Draco walked into Draco's room as soon as the door was shut Draco grabbed Hermione and pinned her to the wall getting his body extremely close. "You know Hermione I hate being ignored." He brought his face near her ear, she could feel his breath on her neck. His cologne was overpowering her senses. "I also hate being told what to do."

"Firstly I wasn't ignoring you." Hermione pushed Draco and pinned him to the wall pressing her body into him she could feel a slight response. "I didn't hear anything because I have figured out how to have some privacy." She walked away

"Wait how?" Draco asked curiously

"I imagined a brick wall around my mind."

"Awesome, but don't you think you should let it down while we talk to Weaselette."

"Yeah ok" Hermione imagined a small hammer breaking the wall in.

_Happy now ferret._

_**Holy mother of Merlin she has blessed me with her presence. All hail queen of Booksville all hail queen of Booksville.**_

_Alright I get it now we better go talk to Ginny don't know how were going to explain this tho._

_**Easy let me do the thinking you do the talking only you have to say what I tell you to.**_

_No but let's get back out there_

Hermione walked out of Draco's room." Dray you coming."

"Sure thing Herm." Once they were both sat down next to each other on the couch across from Ginny.

"Well guys wat to you so bloody long." Demanded the fiery red head.

"I'll explain that in a second Gin but first you need to listen and listen carefully." Hermione replied.

"Well Herm I'll leave you to tell it and I'll fill in the blanks afterwards." Draco decided. _You're going to help tho._

_**Of course.**_

"Right. I suppose I should start from the very beginning." Hermione asked.

"Well Duh" Ginny said at the same time as Draco thought. **_It'd help._**

_No need to be sarcastic._

"Well Ginny whatever I say doesn't get mad at me (Ginny nodded her head) okay first of all I'm not Hermione Granger. (Ginny gasped) you remember at the welcome feast Dumbledore Introduced me as Hermione Rose. Well that's my real name. Gin I'm Pureblooded."

**_Good riddance for that I cant have feelings for a mud-_**

_You finished_

_**Yeah sorry**_

_Anyway you already knew I was a pureblood._

_**I know but its confusing seeing as I still insult you with mudblood to keep up appearances.**_

_Ok whatever._

"Guys your spacing out on me." Ginny cut through there thoughts.

"Sorry Gin. **_Whoa she isn't like her brother then. _** Now Draco knows this and Harry does but what Harry doesn't know is that me and Draco have a special connection neither of us understand it." Hermione explained.

"So you two are dating?" Ginny asked.

"Jeez Weaselette where do you get your ideas from? No were not dating we can share thoughts have been able to do since the beginning of the year it's helped us loads plus we talk in class. The thing that was up earlier was Herm found a way to block her thoughts from me and stop mine getting into her head. Sounds crazy but boy she isn't as pure as she says wit her thoughts." Draco cut in.

Hermione's jaw dropped on the last line of his explanation so she imagined his pain and torture.

_Draco was sat down minding his own business when Hermione came and whipped out her wand swished it around and two seconds later Hermione had castrated Draco._

Draco screamed, while Hermione roared with laughter. "Serves you right ferret." Hermione said between breaths.

"'Mione what did you do to him?" curiosity hit Ginny.

"Castrated him in my head." Hermione choked out.

"Alright can we please not discuss it now?" Draco pleaded. Both Ginny and Hermione nodded their head.

"Hermione can I have a private word with you?" Ginny asked.

TBC

**Thank you for all the reviews I have received.**

**Next chapter is what Ginny thinks and how will she reply.**

**Please review. Flames welcome.**

**Lovelylady90**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Draco Malfoy's life changes drastically when his mother dies, he goes back to school for his last year and Hermione is the only person who tries to help. They soon become friends but will it turn to more.

**Rated: **M

**Genre: **Romance

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada zilch

"_Hermione can I have a private word with you?" Ginny asked._

**A/N: Hermione's thoughts in normal italics Draco's in bold italics**

Chapter 3 Connections 

"Sure thing Gin. Let's go to my room. Dray stay here we have the day off school we'll be back soon." Hermione said Draco nodded his head whilst Hermione and Ginny went into the head girl's room. Once inside they shut the door and sat on the bed.

"Hermione I trust you but can you trust him." Ginny asked seriously

"Yeah I know everything about him its scary. You're going to freak right." Hermione asked

"No I think it's amazing you can hear the Slytherin sex gods thoughts you are so lucky." Ginny replied

_**I wonder what they are talking about or doing.**_

Hermione held up her hand to silence Ginny she got out a piece a parchment and wrote something down before handing it to Ginny

Let's have a little fun with dear Draco Gin.

Ginny nodded her head. Hermione closed her eyes and started thinking. Of her and Ginny making out

_I sure wish Draco was here to help me out_

_**Oh boy she wants me.**_

Ginny just sat there patiently but didn't have to wait long before Draco Malfoy had ran into the room butt naked he had come through the bathroom door. Upon hearing the open Hermione opened her eyes and screamed

_What the FUCK is you doing in here Dray but more importantly why are you naked._

Draco blushed redder then Ginny's hair and covered himself with Hermione's sheets.

_**I thought you were inviting me to join you but now I can see it was a joke you were using me I don't like to be used.**_

Draco walked out of the room with a tear in his eye he hoped no one had noticed it but Hermione had seen him wipe it away when closing the bathroom door.

"Ginny I'm sorry but you have to go I need to talk to Draco and it would be best if you weren't here you have the day off so go do something fun." Hermione said. Ginny walked up to Hermione and gave her a hug

"Go get him tiger." She said before leaving Hermione chuckled and stayed sat on her bed until she heard the portrait door close.

_Dray you there?_

She got no answer

_Dray I'm sorry I thought you knew it was a joke._

She still got no answer however she suddenly got this strange sensation across her arm and a dull pain in the back of her mind.

_**I'm sorry I couldn't be the one for you but whatever happens I will always feel for you what I feel I don't know. All I know is it's a new and wonderful feeling. I should never have let you in I'm so sorry Hermione.**_

_Don't do this dray please I –I need you._

Hermione rushed through the bathroom that they shared and went straight into his room he was laying on his bed a knife had dropped to the floor a thin smear of blood glittered on the knife. His left wrist was slowly bleeding. Hermione conjured up a bowl of water and a cloth, she started cleaning his wounds. He lifted his right hand and lightly touched her cheeks. His touch sent a shock of electricity through her veins.

_I'm in love. _

His hand suddenly dropped he bolted into a sitting position a look of shock on his face. Hermione blushed and ignored this gesture she took her wand and waved it over his wrist muttering a spell it slowly healed. She stood up to leave but he grabbed her hand.

"Sit please" He asked. "What did you mean by I'm in love."

_This can't be happening _She looked him straight in the eyes tears started to roll down her face ever so slowly he lightly brushed them away with his thumb._ I can't do this Dray I'm so confused._

_**Then talk to me **_

_How can I?_

_**What do you mean?**_

_Your Draco pureblood Malfoy I'm nobody you're a heatless Slytherin I'm a Gryffindor princess we should never mix._

_**But we do. Hell we make the best team. I think I know what this feeling is.**_

_What's that? _

_**Hermione Claire Rose I love you will you be my girlfriend.** _Hermione's jaw dropped

_Yes_

"I love you Draco Malfoy never forget that." Hermione moved forward "I can't believe it."

"Believe what Herm" Draco asked.

"I go out with the hottest guy in school." She said blushing before she leaned in and gave him a tender loving kiss unlike any he had ever had before it took his breath away.

"Wow" he whispered

"What?"

"I love you"

"I love you too. Whoa look at the time it's dinner time I'm famished."

"Me too 'Mione" Hermione got up to move but he stopped her again. "Wait are we going to tell anyone?"

"No I have a better idea" she said before giving him a quick kiss and leaving him there she walked straight down to the great hall not stopping once. When she reached the great hall she sat so she had a view of the entrance and of the Slytherin table.

**_Hermione where are you. _**Draco teased when he walked into the great hall

_I'm eating _

**_What's your idea babe _**Hermione chocked on her food **_you ok? _**

_Yeah you just shocked me that's all _

_**So your idea **_

_You up for a mini party this Friday I'll invite Ginny, Harry and Ron and you invite 3 friends._

_**Will there be booze?**_

_Yes there will be ok I'm going to tell Ginny about us that's it and if we play truth or dare she will dares us to come out._

_**Brilliant we could get her to ask us to kiss and shit I'll invite Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. Is it alright if I tell Blaise about us?**_

_Of course right I love you but I need to talk to Ginny I'll be taking her back to the common room if you care to join us no funny stuff though._

**_Sure I'm going to ask Dumbledore to give Blaise the rest of the day of school so we can arrange the party. Oh and I love you. _**Hermione smirked but surprisingly only Ginny had noticed. Whilst her and Draco were talking Ginny had took a seat next to Hermione.

"Why are you smirking?" Ginny asked

"I'll tell you after dinner if you're up for coming to the common room I have exciting news." Hermione replied she had finished eating so she sat patiently waiting for Ginny to finish eating.

_What will happen next?_

Draco was going to talk to Dumbledore when he heard hermiones thought.

_**Whatever you want baby.**_

_you mean that_

_**of course but I do have a few ideas.**_

_I know I'm in your head don't forget._

_**This is brilliant**_

_What is_

**_This connection the girl I love is in my head she knows everything about me and she knows if I'm lying or not._**

_I know the feeling apart from the boy I love is in my head._

_**If anyone told me I'd be dating you this year would have freeked**_

_I know me too. _

Draco had reached the staff table.**_one sec baby._**

"Sir is it ok if Blaise joins me Hermione and Ginny this afternoon" Draco asked Dumbledore just nodded his head so draco turned and walked back to his table sitting next to Blaise and across from Pansy.

"Blaise mate you want to come to a little party on Friday in the heads common room?" Draco asked his best friend

"Sure thing Drake." Blaise replied. "Hey why ain't you been in lessons today."

"Dunno but you can join me this afternoon if you want I just cleared it with Dumbledore." Draco replied blaise just nodded his head Pansy who had been listening to them had stood up and walked around to draco sat in his lap and put her arms around his neck. Hermione was sat watching in horror from her table.

_Draco malfoy what on earth is going on_

_**It's not what it looks like I promise.**_

_I know I felt the disgust I just wanted to remind you I'm sat across from you_

_**I know**_

"Drakie can I come to this party of yours on Friday we could have some fun?" Pansy asked

_**Ew **_

_What oh yeah what you going to say_

_**What you think it's your party**_

_I say yes it will be fun and I think I'll invite Lavender as well I'm going to the common room let me know what your going to do love you._

_**That sounds great love you more**_

_No you don't ok I realy have to go I'll see you later_

Hermione stood up and left the room with Ginny draco however pushed pansy off of him

"Sure you can come it will be fun**_just not the kinda fun you want _**but you can't tell anyone it's a very strick guest list. Blaise you ready mate." Draco said pansy looked extremely happy **_if only she knew haha_**

"Yeah where we going" Blaise said

"My rooms" Draco replied as they stood and left the table and started towards the heads common room **_I'm coming to you babe._**

Meanwhile Hermione and Ginny were in the common room talking about what school had been like when Hermione hard Draco

_**I'm coming to you babe**_

_Good I'll tell Ginny now._

_**Ok**_

"ginny I have something to tell you." Hermione asked the rd head looked at her best friend with curiosity

"What?" Ginny replied giving Hermione all of her attention

"I've got a boyfriend" Hermione replied Ginny rushed forward and hugged Hermione letting her go she started dancing around the room when draco enetered unnoticed by the girls.

"Is he fit" ginny asked excitedly

"He's the fittest in the school" Hermione replied.

"Ha Dray Granger doesn't think you're the fittest lad in school haha"

Hermione and ginny jumped. Hermione blushed bright red which both Blaise and Ginny noticed

_**You think I'm fit**_

_Yeah the fittest_

Draco moved closer to Hermione until they were a foot apart

"So Drake what was it you wanted to tell me" Blaise asked

"Well I think I should show you." **_Do you agree _**he asked Hermione just nodded her head draco took a small step forward and Hermione put her hands in his hair neither of the head students looked at their friends before Hermione pulled draco into a passionate kiss.

"OMG OMG" ginny screamed as she continued dancing around the room, Blaise just stood their and watched

"Er Drake you know your kissing Granger right."

Draco puled away and nodded blaise walked upto him and patted his back before offering Hermione his hand "friends" He said Hermione grinned and shock his hand. Ginny pushed Blaise away and hugged Hermione "'Mione you go out with the sexyist guy in school I envy you."

Hermione just grinned.

_i'm soooo happy I could jump you._

_**Mmm I'd like that but we really should wait **_

_I guess your right but one more kiss wouldn't hurt would it_

"You're spacing out Guys." Ginny said. Blaise was still getting ovr the shock of Draco kissing a Mudblood.

"Dray what the fuck you doing shes shes a Mudblood."Blaise shouted

"shes pure. Blaise I would like to introduce you to Hermione Claire Rose." Draco said

Guys." Ginny said. Blaise was still getting ovr the shock of Draco kissing a Mudblood.

"Dray what the fuck you doing shes shes a Mudblood."Blaise shouted

"shes pure. Blaise I would like to introduce you to Hermione Claire Rose." Draco said

**TBC**

**Next time we get Blaises reaction**

**Please review **

**Lovelylady90**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Draco Malfoy's life changes drastically when his mother dies, he goes back to school for his last year and Hermione is the only person who tries to help. They soon become friends but will it turn to more.

**Rated: **M

**Genre: **Romance

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada zilch

"_shes pure. Blaise I would like to introduce you to Hermione Claire Rose." Draco said_

Chapter 4 Connections

**A/N: Hermione's thoughts in normal italics Draco's in bold italics**

Blaise's mouth dropped open "No seriously Dray you know I'm notone to go for blood but what of the Slytherin's do you thinkthey will except her?" Blaise asked still recovering from the shock.

"I'm being serious Hermione's a pureblood just has pure as me and you." Draco replied trying to keep a straight face but laughing in his head evilly

_**Hahahahahahaha**_

_Shut up_

_**Hahahaha**_

"DRACO MALFOY YOU BETTER LISTEN TO ME NOW AND SHUT THE FUCK UP I'M TRYING TO THINK AND ALL I CAN HEAR IS YOU LAUGHING YOUR ARSE OFF." Hermione shouted startleing everyone in the room

**_Did she just swear. _** It wasn't only draco that thought this.

"Granger Draco wasn't laughing." Blaise said sticking up for his best friend.

"He was in his head." Hermone said.

_Just explain it to him me and Ginny are going to my room I'll see you later oh and I'll send the owls out for the party tonuight don't forget yours love ya._

_**Ok baby love ya more.**_

_I'm putting the wall up just to let you know ust knock if ya want me bye._

Hermione stood up and signalled for Ginny to follow as they went to her room. Blaise looked shocked they hadn't even said goodbye.

"Drake whats going on mate?" Blaise asked draco spent the next half an hour explaining. They spent the rest of the day talking.

Friday night arrived quickly for the two teenagers they had managed to keep their relationship hidden until the party that is. Harry,Ron, Ginny and Lavender arrived first Hermione opened the portrait and let them in sitting in the living room

_It's y lot urs have et to arrive._

_**Ok.**_

Draco was sat in his room they had arranged this. Hermione excused herself and went into her room she came out 5 mins later looking flushed Ginny raised her eyebrow and chuckled at the sight. Hermione was carrying 2 bottles of fire whiskey she poured it out into glasses when their was a knock on the portrait.

_Dray there here answer the door._

_**Ok.**_

"ain't you gunna get that Hermione." Lavender asked as Draco came out of his room his excitement was obvious ginny choked on her drink when she saw it giving Hermione a look of disbelief hermone just blushed under Ginnys gaze.

"It's for Malfoy he invited a few Slytherins." Hermione replied

"Why?" Harry asked.

"he wouldn't let me have you round if he wasn't havin his friends around." Hermione explained everyone understood. Draco answered the door letting his house mates in he walked into the living area and sat down on the floor his friends walked in and sat round him Pansy sat in his lap until she was pushed off by Draco.

**Ginny's POV**

I had watched the slytherins come in and I noticed hermiones jaw harden when Pansy sat in Dracos lap so i decided to have some fun, I had also noticed that pansy had yet to kiss draco. I got up and walked to Malfoy everyone was watching me I bent down level with is face and moved my head around before wiping something off his face.

"I just noticed you had some lipgloss around your mouth Malfoy." She said winking at Blaise. Draco looked horrified Blaise burst out laughing so did Hermione.

_**Is she being serious**_

…

_**Hermione?**_

_No I'm not wearing any shes winding you up_

Draco saw the funny side and laughed along with the others.

"I thought Ginny was being Serious herm haha." All eyes snapped to draco

_**I said that out loud didn't i?**_

He looked at Hermione who nodded.

"oops." Draco said

**TBC**

**Sorry I'm feeling evil you will have to wai till next chap before you get their reactions terribly asty of me but hey review and let me know**

**Lovelylady90**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Draco Malfoy's life changes drastically when his mother dies, he goes back to school for his last year and Hermione is the only person who tries to help. They soon become friends but will it turn to more.

**Rated: **M

**Genre: **Romance

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada zilch

**A/n:** I am dedicating this chap to my best friend Georgina (Gina101) I would like to thank her for pushing me to update this story so you get a treat and have two chapters today. I would also like to thank my readers they are fantastic.

"_Oops." Draco said_

Chapter 4 Connections

**A/N: Hermione's thoughts in normal italics Draco's in bold italics**

Hermione looked horrified everyone was looking between the two of them Hermione had gone bright red, Blaise and ginny were rolling on the floor laughing. Draco was staring at the floor.

"Ok what is going on ferret boy called my sister by her first name and called Hermione herm only her friends call her that." Ron said standing.

"Ron sit down." Hermione mumbled he ignored her and started pacing

"Drakie what is wrong with you." Pansy screeched making everyone cringed. Draco stood up and grinned at Hermione, she saw a look of lust in his eyes.

_Dray what you doing._

_**Showing them.**_

_Showing them what _he was moving closer Hermione stood and backed away everyone was looking at them only Blaise and Ginny understood what was going on. Hermione backed up until she hit a wall Draco continued moving forwards

**_This! _**He replied before lowering his head to hers she smiled before meeting his lips halfway and wrapping her arms around is neck, he put his hands on the wall behind her.

**Pansy's thoughts.**

What is he doing why is he kissing a Mudblood. Mudblood Granger at that. I hate her I'm going to kill her for stealing my drakie wakie

**Ron's thoughts.**

What is she doing she allowed him to do that why isn't she pulling away. That ferret has his hands on my girl. Wait I go with lavender now she can have the ferret. I'll kill him

**Normal**

"What the fuck is going on?" Ron and Pansy shouted at the same time. Causing Hermione and Draco to pull apart.

"Well I'm kissing my girlfriend so if you don't mind being quiet." Draco replied before turning back to Hermione and capturing her lips again.

"But she's a Mudblood drakie poo." Pansy screeched. Hermione saw the look of anger in his eyes as he snapped his head around to face pansy.

"Do. Not. Call. Her. That. Again. She. Is. Not. A. mudblood." Draco said angrily. Blaise went to Pansy and took her aside. Awa from Draco, he knew Draco's temper and he would hurt Pansy if he was allowed go.

"Dray calm down." Hermione said standing in front of him and making sure he only saw her. She took his hand and pushed him onto the sofa he tried to look anywhere but in her eyes he was ashamed of what pansy had said. Hermione straddled him on the couch and his mouth twitched to a slight smile before he turned away. "Hey look at me." She said softly. Draco avoided her eyes instead looking at her breasts

**_Oh I wish I could just devour her here and now I would just slowly undress her and snuggle my head in-between her breasts._**

Draco heard Hermione giggle he looked up and realized she had heard everything he had thought

_**Shit. **_

"Now I've got your attention." She said Draco just blushed "I don't care what Pansy said she doesn't know a thing about me or us for that matter there's no need to get angry we'll just explain." Draco nodded Hermione stood up but Draco pulled her back down onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

_**I love you.**_

_I know _

"Hermione what is going on why did Malfoy just get angry?" Ron asked

"Well Pansy just called me a Mudblood and I'm not." Hermione replied everyone gasped except Ginny, Harry, and Blaise. "My real name is Hermione Claire Rose. I had to go into hiding before Hogwarts because of my grandparents. Don't ask me to explain cos I haven't even told anyone except Draco but that was an accident." Hermione looked down to the floor and a tear ran down her face Draco immediately kissed the tear away.

"How about we have a proper party then." Draco said everyone nodded.

"Just one more thing please doesn't mention anything to anyone about this." Hermione asked. Everyone nodded again Pansy came up to Hermione Draco's grip on her tightened slightly as he stiffened.

"Look Granger I'm no going to be your friend but I will be civil if only to please Draco so don't expect anything from me." Pansy said before taking a seat on the other side of the room she conjured a shot of fire whiskey and downed it.

Ron opened his mouth to say something.

"Ron doesn't." Hermione said. "You have hurt me enough this year I don't need you to open your mouth about this."

Ron sat down and sulked Harry came and grabbed Hermione hugging her. "I wondered when you were gunna get it on" Harry whispered Hermione pulled back suddenly to find Harry smiling. "wh- how."

"at the welcoming feast you couldn't keep your eyes off of him and when you went away I noticed you two shake hands and you never seem to insult him as much also the slip up in names like on Monday I am not stupid any way I'm happy for you." He said before walking away Hermione looked at Draco with a big smile on her face.

Lavender ran up and pulled Hermione away from Draco and took her to ginny. Draco was left alone he got curious so he tuned in to listed to the girls.

"Hermione why didn't you tell me you were going with the hottest guy in school" Lavender said. Draco had accidentally made a small chuckle at the comment he was not sure if Hermione had heard it or not she acted as if she hadn't.

"Wait Lavender you think that Draco is the hottest in school." Hermione said with smirk lavender just nodded Ginny looked at Draco he had a look of curiosity on his face. This made Ginny laugh.

"Well you haven't seen Ron with his top of yet. That tops any lad in the school." Hermione said lavenders Jaw dropped Draco fell out of his seat the noise made everyone look Hermione Blaise and Ginny were laughing they knew he had been listening to the conversation.

_Serves you right._

Hermione imagined the brick wall around her mind.

"Hermione are you being serious." Lavender asked

"No I just thought someone was listening." Hermione replied pointing to Draco.

"Has he got that good hearing?" She asked

"No it's a long story here." Hermione conjured a bottle of whiskey handing it to the girls she walked back to Draco, sitting back in his lap he just ignored her and looked in the other direction. Hermione got rid of the brick wall.

_Draco baby take me._

_**What **_

_That got your attention._

**_Why you say that about Ron_**

_Baby I was joking I heard you snigger and couldn't resist please forgive me._

Draco put a brick wall up.

"Anything you have to say it aloud." He said smirking.

"Ok. (Kiss) Draco (kiss) I have to (kiss) tells you (kiss) that you (kiss) are in no doubt the best looking bloke on the planet. (Kiss)." Hermione said slowly.

"God your amazing." Draco said before kissing her passionately "Right sorry to cut this short but get out." He addressed everyone.

"Dray what you doing." Hermione asked

_**I want you now **_

Hermione jumped up quickly went around the room pushing everyone to the door she conjured notes and handed them to the students. "Go if you get stopped show this bye." She said pushing the last one out and closing the door. "Finally" she said before running and jumping on Draco capturing his lips she sucked on his bottom lip he let out a satisfying moan. The heads were interrupted by a knock on the portrait before it opened. It had to be a teacher no student knew the password except them.

_**Great I was just starting to have fun.**_

TBC.

**Don't shoot me but you have to wait for the rest**

**Love ya **

**Lovelylady90**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **Draco Malfoy's life changes drastically when his mother dies, he goes back to school for his last year and Hermione is the only person who tries to help. They soon become friends but will it turn to more.

**Rated: **M

**Genre: **Romance

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada zilch

The heads were interrupted by a knock on the portrait before it opened. It had to be a teacher no student knew the password except them.

_**Great I was just starting to have fun.**_

Chapter 6 Connections

**A/N: Hermione's thoughts in normal italics Draco's in bold italics**

Professor Snape walked into the heads common room followed by Pansy Parkinson. Pansy had a smirk on her face.

_Dray what's going on._

**_I don't know _**

"It has come to my attention that you Miss. Granger –"Snape started

"Sir it's Miss. Rose now." Hermione cut off

"Ok Miss. Rose Pansy has just come to me saying that you slapped her and threw her out of the common room just because she was kissing Mr. Malfoy." **_What the fuck. I'm gunna kill her._**

_No I'll handle this._

"Sir it would be helpful if she was telling the truth." Hermione replied.

"Are you calling me a liar Mudblood." Pansy replied smirking.

"I TOLD YOU BEFORE PANSY DON'T CALL HERMIONE A MUDBLOOD." Draco shouted with his fists clenched.

"Mr. Malfoy please calm yourself down." Snape snapped.

"How can I stay calm when that thing (pointing to Pansy) keeps insulting my Girlfriend?" Draco said not taking his eyes off of Pansy.

"Girlfriend?" Snape said Draco nodded and moved to stand next to Hermione lacing his fingers in hers and squeezing it together slightly. "If you had a girlfriend you wouldn't be kissing Miss. Parkinson then would you?" Draco shook his head.

_My god he as a brain. _Draco chuckled.

"Drakie wakie what's so funny." Pansy asked trying to get closer to Draco, Hermione however stood in front of Draco and leaned into his chest so he was holding her up. Draco released her hand and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Pansy doesn't call me that. And it's a private joke. Now if you please remove your ugly butt out of this room. Sir could you stay I need to talk to you." Draco said. Pansy scowled and walked out of the room slamming the door shut behind her.

_**Careful when you're around her she's out to get you now.**_

_I can take care of myself._

"Snape I promise you Hermione didn't hit pansy." Draco said.

"Mr. Malfoy I figured that out by myself. I think you need to watch both of your backs. And miss. Granger I suggest you come out about being pureblooded otherwise you have problems." Snape said before leaving the teenagers alone.

_What the fuck happened there._

Draco turned to his girlfriend and stared at her longingly. Hermione seeing the look got scared

_**You're not ready yet are you?**_

_No but can you just hold me instead?_

_**Of course. Just let me know when you're ready.**_

_You will be the first to know_

_**I bloody better be.**_

Hermione took Draco's hand and led him to her room. Once there she pushed him against the wall attacking his neck with her lips.

**_Herm what you doing oh don't stop._**

_Well you don't plan on sleeping fully dressed do you?_

_**But I thought you weren't ready.**_

_I'm not but that doesn't mean I can't see you. All of you._

_**True**_

"I don't need to hear your thoughts now." Hermione said before imagining a brick wall around her mind.

"Ok." Draco slowly undressed her. When she was stood naked before him he stared at her taking in her beauty. "God you are so beautiful I have no idea if I can control myself."

"Well you better learn" Hermione said before climbing into her bed she patted the space beside her. Draco leapt up and stripped to his boxers before jumping in beside her. Pulling her close to him he kissed the top of her head before falling to sleep.

The great hall was buzzing with gossip the next morning.

"OMG are you sure." A Hufflepuff girl asked her friend.

"That's what I heard." Replied the other girl

"What's that?" Asked a passing Ravenclaw

"The heads are together." The Hufflepuff girl replied.

The news that Hermione and Draco were together had spread fast, but who had told in the first place. Hermione entered the hall alone everyone was silent shrugging it of Hermione went and sat with her friends and waited for Dumbledore to come in. the chatter started up again. A few minutes later Draco walked in the hall went silent yet again Hermione noticed a few people looking at him then at her before whispering to the person next them. Fortunately Dumbledore walked in and everyone went silent.

"Before we start eating I have been asked to make an announcement" Dumbledore said looking at Hermione. Hermione nodded. "Years ago Sam and Dan Rose came to me and asked me to put their Daughter into hiding and to watch over their daughter when she came to Hogwarts. I agreed and for the past 6 nearly 7 years I have watched their daughter go through hell. She doesn't deserve it. But she still held her head up high and came out on top; she is the smartest witch in her year. The young witch I am talking about is our head girl Hermione Granger. So without further ado I will introduce her properly. Hermione Claire Rose welcome to Hogwarts." Hermione stood up.

"Thank you sir I would also like to add that I'm pureblood and that my boyfriend gets annoyed and angry when I get called a Mudblood." Hermione said before sitting down.

"Whatever **Granger **you will always be a Mudblood to me." Pansy said. Draco stood

"PANSY MARIE PARKINSON WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING MY GIRLFRIEND A MUDBLOOD." Draco shouted moving towards pansy. Pansy noticing the anger in his eyes ran away from him.

_Draco don't_

**_No she's not going to get away with it this time._**

_Please don't do this she can call it me all she wants it doesn't matter she's just jealous and you are overreacting calm down you don't need to drop to her level._

"God damn it I said no!" Draco shouted. Hermione stood up and walked to Draco she had tears in her eyes. Draco noticed her walking towards him he also noticed her crying.

_**I'm gunna kill her for making you cry.**_

_She didn't make me cry you did. I know you mean well but just leave it._

_**How I make you cry.**_

_You shouted at me like I was her. _Draco realized what he had done and stopped walking towards pansy. He turned to Hermione and held his arms open.

"I'm sorry" he said. Hermione smiled and ran into his arms smothering his ace in kisses. The whole hall erupted in cheers everyone except Ron and Pansy that is. Hermione pulled away slightly smiling at the reception they were getting she looked at her boyfriend he was smiling.

"Hold on anyone got a camera. Mr. Malfoy is smiling." Hermione said before laughing the hall went silent waiting for his reply.

"I'll smile for you anytime you want me to." He said **_especially when you're screaming my name. _**Everyone laughed. Hermione just kissed him _don't I know it. _Draco put Hermione back down on the floor and took her hand in his leading her out of the hall. He led her outside and down to the lake. They sat on a rock by the waters edge they talked and kissed all day. At dinner they made there way up to the great hall laughing and joking. Hermione ran into the entrance hall first and stopped dead in her tracks

_OMG_

Upon hearing this Draco came running t her side. His jaw dropped open at what he saw before he maneuvered Hermione into the great hall they looked at each other before laughing, when they reached Draco's table Hermione gave him a peck on the check, before walking to her sitting next to Harry.

"Did you see Ron?" Harry asked Hermione nodded before laughing.

"Isn't he still with lavender?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

_Omg dray Ron is still with lavender ha-ha I hope she catches them._

_**Me too me too.**_

"Herm you know Ron is only with Lavender to make you jealous right." Harry said

"What he isn't or he wouldn't have cheated on me in the beginning." Hermione replied

"He only went to Lavender because you weren't putting out. He loves you. Now he's heartbroken that you have chosen Malfoy. He's only kissing Parkinson to split you and Malfoy up." Harry said. Hermione stood up looking furious.

"I'm gunna kill him." She said before running out of the room to find Ron. Draco noticing the quick exit of his girlfriend looked at potter.

**_Herm what's wrong love._**

_I'm gunna kill him dray god help him._

_**Kill who?**_

_Ron. He is a wanker._

_**I could have told you that **_

_No need to get smart on me. _Hermione imagined a brick wall cutting Draco out.

"Shit" Draco said aloud realizing what Hermione had done. He stood and followed her out of the hall intending to look for her he didn't have to look far she was stood facing Pansy and Ron.

"Ronald Weasley how dare you." Hermione said has Draco's heart sunk. Hermione had felt the heart break and looked at Draco lovingly hopefully yo reassure him. Ron and Pansy had also leapt apart and were looking at the floor a few meters behind them was Lavender no one had seen her enter the scene but she was in tears. "First you cheat on me who wait you still claim to love then you cheat on Lavender. But I heard you only go with Lavender to make me jealous but you know what it won't work." She turned and looked at Draco. Whose eyes were emotionless? She let her mind guard down.

_Dray I love you._

_**Do you really.**_

_How can you say that _Hermione started crying? _Is this what you want Malfoy. Do you want to see me cry do you want to break my heart?_

**_I don't know but you already broke mine._**

_How. _ Ron had noticed the tears and went to wrap his arm around her.

"No don't touch me." Hermione shouted never taking her eyes from Draco.

_**With what you said you asked weasel how dare he.**_

_Draco baby I didn't mean it like that he and pansy did this to split us up. Ron still loves me he went out with Lavender to make me jealous. And he thinks that's why I am with you to make him jealous._

**_How am I sure that's not what your doing how can I be sure that you aren't with me to make Ron jealous. _**

"How can you think that? You know me better then anyone here look into me and see for yourself." She shouted forgetting there were people around. Draco looked and his eyes flooded with emotion

"I'm so stupid." Draco said.

"Well duh." Hermione replied before slowly walking to him.

_Draco I love you with every fiber in me if I were to lose you I couldn't go on it's as if I've always loved you._

"Please forgive me for making you misunderstand." Hermione said to Draco, he had tears streaming down his face. Not trusting himself to talk he just held his arms out

_**I know. I love you too.**_

Hermione jumped into his arms for the second time that day and kissed him passionately.

"Ron I just want to let you know we're over you can go fuck the slag." Lavender said before slapping him around the face.

"Oh and Ron I will never go back with you." Hermione said. _Dray I'm ready!_

"Get in." Draco shouted excitedly Hermione laughed. "I said that out loud didn't I?" Hermione nodded before kissing him. Taking her hand he led them to their dorm.

_Wait we have classes_

**_Shit. Wait it Saturday. _**Hermione had disappeared from his sight. He pouted and put his hands in his pocket. He felt a piece of parchment there so he pulled it out on it were the words.

**TBC**

**Ha-ha feeling evil again I left you with a nice cliffy but hey I love you all really so please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **Draco Malfoy's life changes drastically when his mother dies, he goes back to school for his last year and Hermione is the only person who tries to help. They soon become friends but will it turn to more.

**Rated: **M

**Genre: **Romance

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**A/N: Hermione's thoughts in normal italics Draco's in bold italics**

Chapter Seven – Connections

**Last time:**

_He felt a piece of parchment there so he pulled it out on it were the words._

_Do you want to come and play?_

Draco smirked and walked to the heads dorm he said the password and entered, what he saw took his breath away; there was no longer a common room she had transformed it into a beach charmed to look like the sea as well. I sensed her in the room but couldn't see her.

_Like what you see._

_**Like I love it now where are you.**_

_Ahh that's part of the mystery if you want me you have to find me._

_**Aww baby please come out.**_

_No. now come and find me._

Draco heard her giggle behind him but instead of turning he just stood there waiting and concentrating, his face was blank; Hermione started to get worried and moved to stand in front of him she had an illusion charm on her. A small smile tugged at his lips as he quickly lunged forward and pinned her arms to her side lightly. He laid her on the sand, straddled her waist before taking out his wand "Finit incartum" (**A/N spelling?) **she giggled again before disappearing Draco looked around confused

**_Funny astral projection. Now come out of your room or do I have to fetch you?_**

_Ok I'm coming now._

"There you are he said as he crossed the room to meet her halfway, she slowly walked to him, he put his arms around her. "I know your scared but I promise to stop if you want to." He explained she nodded as he carried her to his room and laid her on his bed.

"Draco I love you so much I want to do this with you for you." She replied looking in his blue eyes.

"Baby you don't have to do it for me I will wait for when you ready, I love you and I am willing to wait." He replied kissing her gently and filled it with his love. "It's up to you is this what you really want to do." Hermione started crying Draco pulled her into a hug "shush its ok baby its ok." He whispered lovingly in his ear.

"No it's not ok I've let Harry and Ron down by loving you but I don't want to stop. I can see it now they are going to make me choose and I don't want to. I really do love you." She said crying into his chest harder. "I thought if I gave myself to you that you would get tired of me then I didn't have to choose id have a broken heart but I would also have my friends." She pulled away from Draco and moved further down the bed away from him he opened his mouth to speak "no listen I realize now that you really do love me and that you don't want to hurt me, you've showed me that I don't deserve you. I'm sorry." Giving Draco one last kiss she walked out of the room.

"IS THIS IT ARE WE OVER OR WHAT!" Draco shouted at her back she stopped for a second before walking out he broke down in tears

_**Why oh why does it hurt so much. **_

_Draco I truly am sorry we really don't belong together, I am breaking my heart as well as I say this but we are over goodbye just know I will always love you and only you._

_**This is how your saying goodbye, Hermione I want you only you in all my life I have never loved someone the way I love you please reconsider.**_

_I can't us being together will tear me away from my friends._

_**If I had known that that last kiss you gave me was going to be my last ever I would never have let you go.**_

_I know I know please forgive me._

**_I will always forgive you. Can we at least be friends?_**

_You know that wouldn't work either._

**_It would plus we have to live and work together anyway. Please Hermione don't deny me this as well._**

_Ok we can be friends but nothing else. This connection also has to stop I'm going to block you and not unblock it again._

_**Ok if you must I just want to tell you one last time that I love you and I will wait for you forever.**_

_I'm so sorry_

Hermione put up the wall and walked to the great hall to find everybody, she was still crying at her table she saw Ginny, Harry and Ron sat together. Ginny motioned her over to sit next to her.

"You ok Hermione" Ginny asked.

"I just split up with draco." She said letting more tears fall as Ginny put her arm around her.

"Good at least you did it to save you the heart break I don't know what you see in that death eater." Ron said.

SMACK

Ron held his face Hermione had just smacked him and hard Draco had walked into the hall at that moment and smiled at what he had seen.

"Ronald Weasley you have absolutely no idea what your talking about for a start he isn't nor has he ever been a death eater. He hated what his father made him do. Secondly have you ever broken your own heart as well as someone else it hurts twice as much, and you know why I did it." Hermione shouted the hall was listening Ron shook his head "I did it because I knew you and Harry would make me choose between you and Draco and I didn't want to have to do that. So I broke it off knowing full well how he felt. I felt his heart break as I'm sure he felt mine I didn't even have the guts to do it face to face."

"Hermione listen to me." Harry said she turned to look at him "I wouldn't have made you choose I was happy for you I would have just told you follow you heart if Ron would have tried to split you 2 up it would have showed he wasn't a true friend and he wouldn't deserve your friendship."

"Thanks Harry I thin I need to go and think things through. Ron I'm sorry but Harry is right if you don't support my decision then you don't deserve to be my friend but I think your whore of a girlfriend Pansy wouldn't mind. Ginny come to my room later I'll need your help." Hermione said before standing she winked at Ginny. Hermione let her wall down.

_You hear all of that_

**_I came in as you slapped weasel are you ok._**

_I'm fine I just told Harry I need to think things through I lied._

_**Merlin Hermione lying no I misheard that.**_

_No I told Harry I need to think but really I want to talk_

_**Talk to who?**_

_How on earth did you get to be head boy?_

**_Because of my devilishly handsome good looks and I'm second smartest student in school you being the first._**

_Are you sure your not thick it's you I want to talk to._

_**Oh I knew that**_

_Liar_

_**Duh I'll come up in 10 mins alright**_

_Ok see you in a few._

10 minutes later Hermione was sitting waiting for Draco he came storming through the door followed by Pansy

"But drakie you and the slut broke up" Pansy screeched

"I don't care I will not go with you again" Draco shouted back neither had noticed Hermione's presence

"Please"

"Pansy even if you were the last witch on earth I would still not go with you I would date a muggle."

"What if I was the last female and mankind rested on our shoulders." Pansy fired back Hermione thought this the time to step in

"Then mankind is doomed." Hermione said smirking Draco nodded "Now Parkinson haven't you got a date with Weasley"

"No I broke it off with him as soon as I heard about you two splitting up." She replied

"Too bad cos we might be getting back together." Hermione said Draco's face lit up Pansy's face dropped "so if you don't mind get the fuck out of our common room" pansy opened and closed her mouth like a fish before turning and storming out of the room.

Draco's face was blank again "Draco what is the matter." Hermione asked

"Nothing thanks for getting rid of Pansy for me, but I got to go to do homework." He replied coldly

"Draco wait I want to talk to you." Hermione replied

"Can't it wait?"

"No it's important." Hermione said before she realized that he didn't believe her "oh I see you think that whatever we talk about is going to be bad."

"No I have work to do." He replied getting angry

"Now I see it you can't even spare 5 minutes for me anymore no matter how important it was maybe Ron was right." Hermione said playing the guilt card.

"Hermione I'm sorry I just can't do with it I'm still getting over you." Draco replied

"Wouldn't you like to know if I meant wat I said to Pansy?" she asked

"Of course I do but I can't handle it if you reject Me." Draco replied signing

"Draco you know I love you right I'm so sorry for breaking up with you earlier but Harry has made me see sense." She said sitting down. Draco sat across from her never taking his eyes off her he took one of her hands in his

"What did Harry say to you" Draco asked rubbing his thumb over her hand.

"He said that I should do whatever I want and that he will stand by me no matter what and that if Ron doesn't like that he isn't a true friend he will stand by me n if he doesn't he isn't worthy enough to be my friend. So…" Hermione

"Shush and listen to me now." Draco said Hermione nodded "I love you no matter what happens. I admit I was pissed off earlier I honestly thought you were going to go back to Ron but after I saw what you did in the hall I realized that you were only doing it to save your friends. Hermione I made fun of you for 6 years but this year I have realized why I did that. I did it cos I've always wanted you, then I had you and you walked away."

"Draco I'm so sorry."

"I know you are and you didn't let me finish. I felt your heart break as well I was just wondering if we can forget what has just happened and go back to what we were like this morning." Draco said

"So in other more simple terms your asking me out" draco nodded "Then the answer has to be…"

**TBC**

**Thanks to all the reviews. Sorry it took so long for me to update I have just started new job.**

**Lovelylady90**

**Please R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **Draco Malfoy's life changes drastically when his mother dies, he goes back to school for his last year and Hermione is the only person who tries to help. They soon become friends but will it turn to more.

**Rated: **M

**Genre: **Romance

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**A/N: Hermione's thoughts in normal italics Draco's in bold italics**

Chapter Eight – Connections

**Last time:**

"So in other more simple terms you're asking me out" draco nodded "Then the answer has to be…"

"Yes" Hermione said. Draco immediately pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"I love you so much and I'm never letting you go without a fight. You have helped me through so much including my mother's death without you I'd be an emotional wreck. You make everyday worth living." Draco said his eyes showed more emotion then them ever had he was pouring her heart out to her.

"Draco I know how hard this year has been and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon, I love you." Hermione replied

_Dray I'm truly ready now._

_**You sure babe**_

_Positive_

Draco led Hermione into his room where he gently made love to her. The next morning Hermione work up to a harsh pain between her legs it hurt to move so she laid still with Draco's arm draped protectively over her stomach

"It hurts doesn't it?" Draco asked

"Yeah it does." Hermione replied. Draco got out of bed and went into the bathroom he ran a bath before going back into his room and picking Hermione up bridal style. He walked into the big bath and told her to relax.

The months to Christmas flew by uneventful it was two days before Christmas break the heads were staying in school for the holidays they were the only ones. The heads were asleep on the sofa where they had been watching Flatliners the night before when they were awoken by a knock on the portrait door Draco got up to open it. He violently ragged it open he was pissed to be awoken upon noticing who was standing there he clenched his fists

"What do you want?" Draco barked

"I came to see Hermione." The uninvited guest replied

_**Herm it's for you**_

_Who is it babe?_

_**It's …**_

**TBC**

**Next chapter find out who the uninvited guest is.**

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but my dad's pc broke and he nicked off with my laptop and I couldn't get on at all. No worries he's a writer so I let him off. I know it's shorted then usual but I wanted to get a chapter up straight away.

Please review

Lovelylady90


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: **Draco Malfoy's life changes drastically when his mother dies, he goes back to school for his last year and Hermione is the only person who tries to help. They soon become friends but will it turn to more.

**Rated: **M

**Genre: **Romance

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**A/N: Hermione's thoughts in normal italics Draco's in bold italics**

Chapter Nine – Connections

**Last time:**

_Who is it babe?_

_**It's …**_

_**It's Ron**_

_You serious_

_**Unfortunately yes I am come and see for yourself**_

_Be right there_

"She's on her way. Why don't you come in?" Draco said bitterly

"How do you know?" Ron asked whilst sitting down

"My little secret." Draco said just as Hermione came down from her room her hair was wet she had just got in a quick shower she sat across from Ron, Draco sat next to her.

"Can I talk to you alone please?" Ron asked

"Sure." Hermione replied

"Thank you. See you later Malfoy" Ron said smugly with a gigantic grin on his face.

_**Baby I don't trust him**_

_Me either that's why I'm going to leave the connection open whilst you go and get Harry we might need his help._

_**Fine I'll be listening.**_

_That's a relief trust me._

"I'll see you later babe I'm going to see a friend." Draco said

"Okay" Hermione said. Draco got up and started moving to the door. "Forgetting something Draco." She added

_My kiss maybe_

Draco came back and pulled Hermione into a passionate kiss leaving her breathless

_**Sorry I'll make it up to you later.**_

_That you better do._

Draco left leaving Hermione alone with Ron

"Hermione I'm sorry" Ron said after an awkward silence

"What for." Hermione asked confused knowing full well Ron never apologized for anything unless it was to his mum.

"For cheating on you, if I didn't you wouldn't have to go on the rebound with that death eater Malfoy." Ron replied

**_I'm going to kill him _**Draco thought after hearing what Ron had said

_No don't come back get Harry and fast._

_**You sure you will be fine**_

_Yes now hurry_

_**Ok I love you**_

_I love you too_ Hermione thought with a smile Ron misinterpreted it.

"So does that mean you forgive me?" Ron asked this brought Hermione back to the situation at hand.

"No for a number o reasons." Hermione replied

"Name them"

"One Draco isn't a death eater, two what you did was unforgivable and lastly I have had a better time with Draco then I ever had with you."

"Fine but how do you know he's not a death eater?"

"One he hasn't got the mark and two I know everything about him and I can tell when he's lying."

"But it might not be on his arm."

"Ron trust me he hasn't got it on ANY part of his body."

"Oh now for the real reason I wanted to talk to you alone." Ron said with his eyes full of evil and his face set.

_Dray where are you_

_**About 5 mins from you**_

_Is Harry with you?_

_**Yes**_

_Good now hurry up fast now I don't like where this is going_

_**Ok**_

"Harry we need to run I got a bad feeling." Draco said before running the rest of the way

"Lead the way" Harry said

Meanwhile Hermione had moved as far away from Ron as she could without being suspicious

"And what's that Ron." Hermione asked getting scared as Ron trapped her to a wall.

"You I want you all of you and I will take it by force." Ron replied before forcing her to kiss him

_Draco help me now_

Ron kissed down her neck "I will be your first." He said

_**I'm nearly there**_

"You will never be able to do that." Hermione said

_He's going to rape me help tell Harry the password and go get Dumbledore._

"And why is that." Ron asked as he kissed further down her body

_**Ok Harry is just entering now **_

"Because I'm not a virgin you imbecile" Hermione replied she saw Harry enter he had closed the portrait without making any noise at all.

"You whore" Ron said before going to slap her but his arm was stopped by Harry, Harry pulled Ron off of Hermione. Hermione reached for her wand and held it to Ron

"I am no such thing." Hermione said as Harry conjured a chair and tied Ron to it.

"What you going to do now kill me." Ron sneered

"No hand you over to Dumbledore." Hermione replied before she turned to Harry and hugged him "Thanks Harry."

"It's no problem but can you explain how Draco knew to go to Dumbledore." Harry asked

"Sure, you know that I'm pureblooded what you didn't know is that me and Draco have a special connection." Hermione said

"Connection is that a way of saying that you two fuck each other." Ron sneered

"No it means I can hear his thoughts and he can hear mine we can also listen into any conversations the other has, which is why he left me alone with you in the first place and I asked him to get Harry because I didn't trust you and look I was right as always." Hermione said smugly she was smirking.

"That is so cool I wish I had that with someone." Harry said

"It gets a little annoying but we can block each other so if we want privacy we can have it."

**_I've got Dumbledore we are just around the corner._**

"yeah but it's my word against yours when Dumbledore gets here I can turn it around saying that I heard Malfoy saying he raped you and I came to talk to you about it and I was here to comfort you Harry will back me up I know he hates Malfoy." Ron said

Everyone went silent 2 minutes later the portrait door opened up and Draco walked in with Dumbledore

"Ah there's a flaw in your plan Weasley Dumbledore knows about our connection also whilst you have been sulking me and Harry have created a friendship that you will not break." Draco said moving to Hermione's side and lacing his fingers with hers.

"How did you hear what I said?" Ron asked

"You should listen when Hermione tells you something nine times out of ten she tells the truth, I heard everything she said to you." Draco replied

"Okay now that's sorted Ms Rose what would you like me to do with him are you going to press charges" Dumbledore asked "Mr. Malfoy kindly filled me in has to what has happened so the choice is yours."

"I don't want to press charges but I will pick the punishment if that's ok?" Hermione replied

"That's fine what will the punishment be." Dumbledore asked curiously

"I want him to live in a forest, he wont be able to use magic but will have his food provided he gets no contact with the outside world except once a month when is family can visit supervised by a order member preferably you or Tonks or Lupin, he will live like that for 5 lonely years, then I want him t return to Hogwarts to finish his last year so he can get back used to magic." Hermione said

Draco turned to Harry and said "remind me never to get on her bad side will ya." Everyone had heard and they all laughed apart from Ron.

"Ms Granger I say that punishment can…

TBC

**Next chapter find out what is decided.**

**This is longer then my last chapter which is a relief I will try and update quickly next time.**

Please review

Lovelylady90


	10. Chapter 10

**S****ummary: **Draco Malfoy's life changes drastically when his mother dies, he goes back to school for his last year and Hermione is the only person who tries to help. They soon become friends but will it turn to more.

**Rated: **M

**Genre: **Romance

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**A/N: Hermione's thoughts in normal italics Draco's in bold italics**

Chapter Ten – Connections

**Last time:**

"That's fine what will the punishment be." Dumbledore asked curiously

"I want him to live in a forest, he wont be able to use magic but will have his food provided he gets no contact with the outside world except once a month when is family can visit supervised by a order member preferably you or Tonks or Lupin, he will live like that for 5 lonely years, then I want him to return to Hogwarts to finish his last year so he can get back used to magic." Hermione said

Draco turned to Harry and said "remind me never to get on her bad side will ya." Everyone had heard and they all laughed apart from Ron.

"Ms Granger I say that punishment can be arranged" Dumbledore said gravely

Ron's face dropped and he started arguing nobody listened they were all too busy sorting the details out.

_Dray am I doing the right thing here_

_**Yeah you are after everything he's put you through how can you ask that.**_

_I just feel guilty that's all _

_**Why**_

_Because we were best friends for 6 years and now I'm sending him away from friends and family, his family is going to hate me aren't they. _Hermione started crying Draco went to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You ok herm" Harry asked Hermione just nodded has she clung to Draco never wanting to let go.

_**If you explain it to them I'm sure they will understand you have me and Potter to back you up if need be they also love you like family.**_

_But still Ron is their family by blood me I'm just a tag along now especially since I distanced my self from my parents._

_**Baby listen to me I love you and so does Potter and Ginny, I'll never let anything happen to you not now not ever they will have to kill me first. Ron has put you through a lot of shit you didn't need this year.**_

_I know but it's not the same._

_**Why not?**_

_Because he's 1/3 of the golden trio and I'm sending him off it will be hard on everyone I will get called dirty names and I don't know if I can handle it._

_**But you wont be alone god Hermione I'm here and so is Harry he's proved that tonight, Blaise has accepted you and I know he's growing to love you as a sister now. You have no need to beat yourself up over this.**_

_Thanks _

_**For what**_

_Being there through everything especially now._

_**I'll be there no matter what I'm only a thought away.**_

_I know and for that I am truly grateful._

"Professor Dumbledore I would like to tell the Weasley's personally please." Hermione said

"I understand Ms Granger." Dumbledore replied

"It's Ms Rose if you don't mind sir." Hermione continued

"I have already sent word to Molly and Arthur they should be here soon; I predicted that you wanted to tell them so they are coming straight here." Dumbledore said as a knock sounded on the door before it opened and in strode Ginny followed by Blaise. Ginny went straight to Harry and kissed him softly as Blaise went to Hermione and gave her a hug before slapping Draco on the back.

"So why is my brother tied to a chair?" Ginny asked

"Gin they attacked me and brainwash Dumbledore, they are all setting me up its Malfoy's fault." Ron said spitting Draco's name with venom.

"Hermione what happened." Gin asked

"Short version your brother tried to rape me I have chosen a punishment and I am now waiting to explain it to your parents your welcome to stay and hear the full story." Hermione replied just as she finished there was another knock on the door Draco got up and opened it

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley come on in." He said standing aside to let them past. They walked past and took in the scene before them Ron was tied to a chair Ginny was sending death glances to Ron and Hermione had red rimmed eyes.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked

"Molly, Arthur please take a seat." Hermione said motioning to the empty couch across from her; Draco resumed his place beside Hermione for support. The Weasleys sat down

"Why is Ron tied to a chair?" Molly asked softly.

"I'm strapped to a chair because Malfoy has brainwashed everyone including Dumbledore now-"Ron started but didn't get to finish because Dumbledore cast a silencing spell on the young red head.

"I'll explain Molly." Hermione said Draco took her hand and gave it a small squeeze. "I'll start from the very beginning."

"It really would help." Draco said

_Do you want me to do something I will regret to you and it will hurt._

Draco paled and muttered an apology.

"Molly as you know I am adopted and I'm a pureblood well just before I went to live with my real parents in the holidays Ron asked me out and I said yes, anyway I left and we barley saw each other and then the last battle started and I grew distanced without an explanation. Well the reason I did was because I saw Lucius Malfoy kill my best muggle friend in front of my eyes." A tear slid down her face she quickly wiped it away. "Anyway I hid it from everyone and pushed myself away from everyone including Ron, it seemed he was waiting patiently for me to come back to everyone he was giving me my space. On the train to school I went directly yo the heads compartment where Draco was already there and proposed a truce. At first he rebelled and I snapped and ended up storming out of the compartment, I was so angry I didn't take notice of what I saw in Ron's compartment. He was sat there holding Lavender Browns hand and they were kissing I shouted and started crying I ran back to the heads compartment knocking into someone on the way." She said

"That was me she nearly knocked me off my feet." Draco said "I was heading to do my patrols when I saw Hermione running towards me, I couldn't pass up the moment but she barged straight past knocking me flying against the wall I also had the wind knocked out of me."

_Sorry baby._

_**No need to apologize I understand now**_

"I went into the room crying" Hermione presumed telling the story taking hold of Draco's hand tightly. "Draco followed me in and made me see sense, Ron came after me and I told him to stuff it. I then thought something and Draco heard me and from then on we have been able to hear each others thoughts and talk to each other. When we started seeing each other Ron was jealous and tried everything to split us up, it worked I split up with Draco because I knew my friends didn't like it. Harry made me see sense and Ron tied to make me choose between him or Draco, I choose Draco. Ron fell out with me and wouldn't talked to me for ages until now he came knocking and Draco answered the door Ron asked to speak to me I said it was ok but I had a really bad feeling so I sent Draco to get Harry whilst we talked he apologized I rejected it because he called Draco a death eater. He then said now for the real reason I wanted to see you alone, I got scared and backed myself into a wall I asked what and he replied me he wanted to be my first I told him that was impossible he asked why." Hermione gulped took a deep breath before finishing her sentence. "I told him that I wasn't a virgin he called me a whore and went to hit me, Harry stepped in and stopped it I had sent Draco to Dumbledore."

"Oh Hermione I'm so sorry. What's going to happen to Ron" Molly asked

"Well I'm not pressing charges but I have choose a punishment, he will live in a forest not allowed to leave or use magic, he cant have any contact with the outside world but I have made sure you can visit him accompanied by an order member." Hermione said "I'm sorry it has to come to this."

"No it's us who are sorry I thought I had fetched him up better then that." Molly said.

Everyone sat talking for about an hour before everyone left Hermione and Draco alone.

_I think we both have to make it up to each other._

_**I know I do but why do you?**_

_Well I did nearly knock you over on the train_

_**Oh boy lets go my room**_

_Why yours_

_**Easy you look nicer in my covers then you do your own.**_

Hermione laughed as she ran into Draco's room, Draco following her soon after. The heads stayed the rest of the day in Draco's room not moving once they called Dobby up with food and ate it quickly before they drifted into a dream filled sleep.

**Please review**

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages I just had major writers block**

**Lovelylady90**


End file.
